


please stop thinking about me

by mossybohnez



Category: The Goons Podcast - Fandom, The Shameless Podcast
Genre: M/M, abandoned imaginary friend, goons podcast, gøønspc, im too stoned for anything but this is sad so feel my emotions with me, shameless podcast - Freeform, shameless squad, snipingdooo, snipingsoup, the goons podcast, the shameless podcast - Freeform, thedooo - Freeform, this is just fosters home for imaginary friends but make it 10x sadder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossybohnez/pseuds/mossybohnez
Summary: dooo is best friend’s with his ex’s old imaginary friend they’ve abandoned.
Relationships: Dallas (Soup)/Eric (Dooo), Dallas/Eric, Soup/Dooo
Kudos: 10





	please stop thinking about me

I was sitting on the kitchen on the floor, head in my hands, begrudgingly waiting for him to show up in my home at any moment. I don’t mind his presence, but the fact he’s from my ex is what makes it hurt. I sighed loudly as I heard his footsteps coming towards me. I heard him sit down next to me and quietly greeted me with a hello. 

“You need to stop showing like this in my house,” I picked my head up. 

He sighed. “You know I can’t control when this happens. It’s not my fault he still thinks of you.”

“But isn’t there some way of you telling Dallas to stop thinking about me?” It’s bittersweet that he still thinks about me after all this time, but it’s making it hard for me to move on from him. 

“Dallas can’t hear me anymore.” He flicked his hand open and closed a few times, watching it in a trance. 

“So you can’t like, send signs or…” 

He snapped out of his trance and looked at me oddly. “Signs?” 

“I don’t know! Knock over some papers, bang some walls, possess a child and talk to him! Like just anything to tell him to let go.” I sounded desperate. Probably a bit too desperate, but I’m getting tired of him showing up spontaneously. Pathetic, I know, but can you blame me? 

“You’re telling me to possess a child in order to talk to your ex, and to say stop thinking about you?” He scrunched his nose. “Eric, I’m not a ghost my guy, I’m his abandoned imaginary friend.” 

I sat there quietly, unsure of what to say. I know he’s not a ghost, but I thought imaginary friends could still be able to communicate in some way. He said it was against the rules to talk to ghosts or their creators. This feels like something straight out of Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, but far more depressing. Suddenly I was pulled out of my own thoughts by him asking a question. 

“Do you even want him to stop thinking about you?” His question resonated with me. Do I want him to stop? 

“Wh...What do you mean?” I stammered

“Well, if Dallas stops thinking about you that means I stop visiting you too.” He stared down at his hand again, quickly this time. “Is that what you want?” 

“I- Listen, it’s not that I don’t want you here.” I sighed deeply. He started fucking with his hand again and it was getting distracting by now. “It’s just that I really want to move on. He needs to move on—What the hell are you doing?” 

He shrugged his shoulders as he stared at his palm. “I think he wants to give you something, not sure what though.” 

“What?”

“He wants to give you something, but he isn’t sure what it is yet. I’m sure it’ll appear when he finds it.” He closed his hand into a fist, keeping it like that for a short while as he faintly smiled to himself. I glanced between him and his hand a few times before shaking my head, raking my fingers through my hair. He makes a small sound and taps my arm gently. “Look! This is what it is.” 

He extends his hand out to me, gesturing for me to take the thing in his palm. I pick up the small plastic object and observe it carefully. It’s thin plastic formed in a rounded triangular shape. It seemed a bit dirtied and scratched up too. “A guitar pick?” 

He nodded. “Found it on the ground in the park.” 

I stared at the small piece for a longer, perhaps a bit too long. I put it in my hand and held on to it tightly. He really isn’t making it easy to let go. I sulked for a while in silence. I’m glad this stupid little thing reminded him of me, but he could’ve thrown it out instead. I mumbled a small this sucks to myself, though I heard him whisper in agreement. The air got quiet between us, neither of us spoke a word, not because we didn’t want to but because we didn’t know what to even say. Things just felt kind of awkward I suppose. I don’t know when he left, but when I looked up after a while he was gone and I was back to being alone on my kitchen floor. Things felt hollow now.


End file.
